Malik & Mawile: Movie 2 - DNA
by RENEGADE1357
Summary: A mysterious item crash-lands on the planet. Malik and his team find it and now have to protect it from a man aiming to destroy it. No one has any idea what caused the object to come where it did, but the truth will shock everyone
1. Chapter 1

_((Here it is! The second M &M special! Oh yeah, I just realized that the title is technically "M&M" and that the colors of Malik, Tyler and Taylor are the Pokemon Go team colors. Why it took me so long to realize that, I don't know. Alright, enough rambling, let's get to it))_

In the dark, cold, empty void of space, a dangerously size asteroid was making it's way towards the planet we called home. Luckily, a space station noticed the rock ahead of time and fired a concentrated beam that destoyed it without much issue. When the asteroid exploded, no one noticed the small cystal that was inside of it enter the atmosphere. The jewel crashed in a field not far from a campsite. When the impact shook the tents, I climbed out and groaned

"Ugh! It's too early for this! Or late! Or whatever!" I complained

Mawile crawled out of the tent and rubbed her eyes "Mawile..."

"I know, I know..." I sighed

I looked around and saw some smoke about a mile out. When Tyler and Taylor came out, I told them that there was something out there

"What did you see?" Tyler asked

"Nothing. But I felt it" I said

"Should we check it out?" Taylor wondered

"I think we should, for story purposes" I shrugged

I led everyone in the direction of the smoke I saw. When we got there, we were standing on the edge of a huge crater. Taylor warned us that it could dangerous but I was already making my way down. I got to the center and saw something covered in dust. It was kind of orb

"What is that?" Tyler asked walking up behind me

"I don't know but... it feels alive" I said holding it up to the moonlight "What should we do with it?"

"We should probably leave it here. We don't know what it is" Taylor worried

"What if it's worth something?" Tyler grinned

The thought of getting a ton of money made me smile widely but the feeling that it was living being brought me back to my senses "I think we should hold onto it for now. Just 'til we think of something else"

I started making my out of crater

"I just know something bad's gonna happen..." Taylor sighed

"Something bad's always gonna happen, Taylor. We're magnets for that stuff" Tyler smirked

Taylor shrugged "Well, you're not wrong"

We left the crater a little while before a bunch of vans pulled up around the crash site. A tough looking man stepped out of one of the vehicles and up to the crater. He was tall with white hair and was wearing a dark green suit. With the man was the Legendary Pokemon known as Arcanine. A scientist walked up holding a small monitar. The screen showed a trail of energy leading into the forest

"Tell me something good" the white-haired man demanded

"Sir, whatever was here is gone" the scientist said

"Do you know where it went?" the man asked

"I can tell what direction it went but it doesn't seem to be giving off much of a signature. It will be a while until I can pin it down" the scientist answered

"Make it happen" he nodded

The next morning, we let all of our Pokemon out for breakfast. After I ate, I sat on a rock and looked over the orb. When I looked at it in the sunlight, and saw the sphere had a pink-ish, dark purple color to it. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was holding something that was alive

Taylor walked over and sat next to me "You okay?"

"I have a feeling..." I mumbled

"Good or bad?" Taylor asked

"Just... a feeling" I shrugged

Taylor laughed "I would say it's nothing but it's always something, right?"

I nodded and looked at the object again "I don't know what you are but... I'll make sure you're alright, cool?"

I smiled at the orb and wrapped it in cloth. I sat the orb by my stuff and went over to hang out with my team. Noboby noticed but the sphere started to glow faintly when I started to run around and play. All of the Pokemon were doing their own things for a short while just before they all started growling at various parts of the forest

"What's with them?" Tyler asked

I got worried when I saw my partner tense up "Mawile? What's up?"

"Mawile" Mawile growled

The ground started to rumble and a bunch of scary looking vans pulled up all over the place

"Ah!" Taylor gasped

"What's going on?!" I yelled

A man riding an Arcanine came into view

"Remain calm! My name is Carter, the Sergeant Major! We're just here to find something! I promise none of you are in any harm!" Carter announced

 _"Find something?"_ I thought as I looked towards the orb out the corner of my eye

Carter, being as skilled as he is, saw my actions and had the scientist activate his monitar. The device showed the same type of energy from last night

"That's it, sir!" the man said

Carter got off of Arcanine "Good. Arcanine!"

The large dog shot forward

"Hey!" I gasped

Vigoroth quickly grabbed the orb and dove out of Arcanine's way. Vigoroth ran over and gave me the object

"Good job, bud" I smiled then glared at Carter "What was that?!"

"Young man, please cooperate" Cater grumbled

"What do you what with this?" I growled

"That's classified. Arcanine!" Carter yelled

"Vibrava!" I called out

Vibrava flapped her wings low to the ground to whip up a wall of dust. When Arcanine ran through it, my group had vanished

"Find them!" Carter demanded

Taylor, Tyler and I returned all of our Pokemon, except Mawile, Plusle and Minun, to their Pokeballs and ran through the woods. I kept the orb close to me

"Told you something was gonna happen!" Taylor panted

"We gonna find somewhere to hide!" Tyler told us

I wasn't listening to my friends. All of my attention was getting us somewhere safe. Mawile looked at the orb as it started to glow again

"Mawile?" my partner mumbled

We finally stopped when we hit a river. We took the chance to catch our breath

"Malik, what's the plan?" Tyler asked

"Uh... Keep running?" I shrugged

"That's not a plan!" Tyler snapped

"I don't hear you coming up with anything!" I countered

Tyler and I got in each other's faces forcing Taylor to seperate us

"Enough!" Taylor yelled "Malik, you said that thing felt alive, right?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure? 'Cause if it's just some rock we should give it to them and hope they let us go" Taylor said

"Taylor, it's alive. I know it is" I answered

The twins looked at each other and nodded

"Alright" they both said

We all calmed down and tried to come up with a plan. The best we could come up with was find a town or something and hope someone could help us. We picked a direction and walked for a while. We eventually saw a small town with a tall clocktower in the distance. We were on our way there but when Mawile, Plusle and Minun started to growl, we all hid in some bushes. Four Golbat and a single Crobat flew down from the sky and checked the area

I patted Taylor on the shoulder and gave her the orb "Take this"

"Why?" she asked

"Mawile and I will lead them away and meet you in the town over there" I explained "Up for a run, partner?"

"Wile" Mawile grinned

Tyler scratched his cheek "Hold up, I don't think that's a good-"

Before Tyler could finish his statement, Mawile and I jumped out of the bushes

"Hey!" Tyler and Taylor gasped

"Mawile, Fairy Wind!" I ordered

"Ma!" Mawile blasted the bats away

The Poison-and-Flying-types came back with a vengance. Mawile and I ran away and they chased us

"We gotta help him!" Taylor worried

"He'll be fine. Come on!" Tyler replied pulling his sister towards the direction of the town

Mawile and I ran through the woods dodging Crobat's repeated Shadow Ball attacks

"Flash Cannon!" I called out

"Wile!" Mawile fired her laser but only hit one Golbat

A couple of the vans from before cut off our path. I looked around but I didn't see Carter anywhere. The grunts threw out various Nidokings, Electabuzz, and Pinsir. I could see that even if I used all of my Pokemon, I couldn't beat them. I wasn't gonna put my Pokemon in danger for no reason. Mawile was about to fight back but I told her that it was alright and that I'd think of something. The soldiers took my belt with my Pokeballs on it, cuffed me, and put a metal band on Mawile so her arms and jaws were restrained. Mawile and I were forced on our knees as another man with blue hair, who introduced himself as Danji, walked up. Crobat floated next to him. He asked me where the object was and I told him that it was far away from here by now

"Why do you want it?" I asked

"Why are you trying to protect it?" Danji grumbled

"I asked first" I deadpanned

"We have reasons to believe to believe that... _thing_... has come with bad intentions" Danji said

"I don't believe that. Whatever it is, it's dormant like it's alseep. And it's scared... I can feel it. You're making a mistake" I explained

Danji brushed me off "The opinion of a child means nothing"

Back in the forest, not far from the town, Carter was walking alongside Arcanine. Taylor and Tyler were still hiding. Carter had caught up and cut them off before they got to their destination

"How did he find us out here?" Taylor whispered

"Arcanine is a Pokemon known for it's strong senses and speed. It's really not all that surprising" Tyler shrugged

"Glad to see you're not worried" Taylor glared

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Tyler asked

"If make enough of a commotion, maybe some people will come out of here and help us" Taylor suggested

"That's your plan?" Tyler questioned

Taylor raised her eyebrow "Do you have a better one?"

After an awkward silence Tyler nodded "Operation: Make Noise, it is"

As Carter and Arcanine walked past, a storm of Magical Leaf came flying at them. Arcanine got them out of the way. Carter saw the twins making a run for it with Plusle, Minun, and both of their Kirlia

Carter got on the ground and growled "Extreme Speed"

Arcanine kicked off of the ground and went at my friends with blinding speed. Everyone was blown to the ground

"They don't call it Extreme Speed for nothing..." Tyler groaned

Taylor winced and rolled over causing the orb to accidentally fall out of her hand "No..."

Carter walked up and picked up the object. The twins and their Pokemon were apprehended and brought back to my location

"Didn't make it?" I asked

"No, we gave ourselves in 'cause we missed you" Tyler said sarcastically

"Sir?" Danji spoke up

"We got it, let's go back" Carter demanded

The group loaded all of us in the back of a transport van and we drove off

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked

"Because we obviously know" I mumbled

Taylor kicked me in the knee "Don't start me with me!"

"Ow!" I winced

"Quiet back there!" the driver yelled

"If anyone's got a plan, I think it's the time to go through with it" Tyler suggested

"I'll get back to you on that..." I frowned

Tyler noticed my expression "Malik?"

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard" Taylor pouted

"It's not that... I'm worried about Shiny" I said

"Who?" both twins asked

"The orb. I gave it name. I just thought of that now, actually" I explained

"And you went with _Shiny_?" Tyler questioned

"It is shiny" I shrugged

Tyler rolled his eyes "Anyway... we still need a plan"

"We need to get outta here" Taylor nodded

"And find Shiny" I continued

"Right" the twins smiled

By nightfall, the feeling of the road shifted. When I looked out of the window I saw that we drove all the way to the desert. The vehicle came to a stop for a moment. The ground shook and the ground opened up, revealing a ramp that went deep underground. I watched the door closed behind us as drove downward

"Oh boy..." Tyler mumbled

"This is way beyond our pay grade" I gulped

"We need a raise" Taylor groaned continuing my joke

When we finally stopped, the grunts pulled us out of van and into a room that looked like a futuristic lab. Shiny was floating in some dome. Various scientists were typing away on computers. The soldiers got us on our knees. Carter was talking to Danji and kept look over at us

"Carter! What are you doing to Shiny?!" "Mawile!" Mawile and I yelled

Carter ignored me and went back to what he was doing. After a few minutes preparations, Carter signalled to begin. Tons of electricity was sent to the dome causing the orb to glow

"Shiny!" I gasped

"Stop!" the twins begged

There was a light brighter than the sun and Shiny started changing shape. Shiny went from a little ball to a humanoid like shape. When I was able to see again, I saw a red and blue creature curled up in a ball

"Shiny's..." the twins mumbled

"...a Pokemon?" I completed

"What Pokemon is that?" Carter asked

"Deoxys..." Danji whispered to himself

Deoxys opened his eyes and the dome he was in exploded. The force sent everyone flying back. Deoxys hovered over to my group and just stared at us

"Sh-Shiny..?" I gulped

The tendrils on Deoxys' sides formed two arms. He held up his arms and Deoxys, Taylor, Tyler, our Pokemon, and I disappeared

"What?!" Carter gasped

We reappeared right over a public fountain and fell in the water

I came up from the water and coughed "Guys!"

Everyone came up and caught their breath "We're here..."

When we stood up, our cuffs and the Pokemons' restraints vanished

"Huh?" Tyler questioned noticing we were free

All of our shackles fell in front of us and we saw that they were all still locked

"What just happened?" Taylor asked

I turned around and saw Deoxys floating over the fountain "Shiny..."

Deoxys slowly descended and stood on the water

"Why did you help us?" Tyler asked

Deoxys gave us no response as he made eye-contact with me

 _((This looks like a good spot for a cliff-hanger, don't you think? Also, I know Deoxys has no gender but calling Shiny a he feels appropriate. Part Two coming soon. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	2. Chapter 2

_((Quick Recap: Malik found a weird orb that fell from the sky, only to be attacked by a group of soldiers looking for the same thing. After the group was captured, the orb turned into a Pokemon known as Deoxys. Without hesitation, Deoxys saved Malik's group and teleported everyone to a nearby town))_

We were just getting out of the fountain. There were a lot of people looking at us with confused faces. That didn't surprise us, considering we just appeared out of nowhere. Tyler, Taylor and I were wringing out our clothes as the Pokemon simply shook themselves dry

"Teleportation... That's actually pretty cool" I chuckled

"I just wish we landed somewhere... less wet" Taylor complained

"I think it's quite refreshing" Tyler added

I looked at Deoxys. He just stood there. When I held out my hand, Deoxys' body glowed. Deoxys got slimer, he looked like he had a horn on the back of his head, and he only had a single tendril for each arm

"What the...?" I mumble

Deoxys took off into the sky, leaving behind a sonic boom

"Shiny!" I gasped before he disappeared "Shiny..."

"Now what?" Tyler asked

"Is Shiny gonna be okay?" Taylor worried

"We gotta find him. Or atleast buy him some time to get away. Carter and Danji are still after him. And we still don't even know why" I explained

"Well unless you can run at Mach 1, we don't have many options" Tyler shrugged

Taylor tapped her foot "Let's try and think of this from another angle. Shiny teleported away with us. That mean's Carter doesn't know where we are"

Tyler smiled "That gives us a little bit of an advantage, I guess"

I looked over and saw a clocktower on the other side of town "Isn't this... Isn't this the place we saw earlier?"

"Yeah, it is. How did Shiny know to bring us here? What do you think, Mawile?" I wondered and got no response "Mawile?"

Mawile, Plusle and Minun disappeared

"Not them too!" the twins yelled

Mawile was running through the streets with Plusle and Minun right behind her. Their natural intincts were leading them to the town's clocktower. Mawile pushed open the front door and saw how dark it was inside. The two Cheering Pokemon seemed scared to go into such a creepy place but Mawile pulled them inside

"Plus..." "Min..." the Cheering Pokemon whimpered

"Mawile!" the Deceiver Pokemon growled

The three made their way up to the roof. They got their answer to why they were drawn to the tower. Deoxys had turned back into his normal form and was standing completely motionless at the top of the clocktower. He was just staring out at the city

"Ma. Mawile" my partner said making herself known

Deoxys ignored her

Mawile tried to talk to the entity but was still being brushed off. Mawile looked down at how dirty the rooftop was and grinned

"Mawile!" Mawile called

Deoxys looked down at a crudely drawn picture of me in the dusty surface. He stepped up to it and stared at it

 _"I don't know what you are but... I'll make sure you're alright, cool?"_ my voice said in Deoxys' mind

Through Deoxys' point-of-view, he recalled the moment that I wrapped him up in a cloth

"Mawile! Plusle, Minun!" my voice hollered

Tyler, Taylor and I were walking past the clocktower, searching for our missing partners

"Jeez, where are they?" I groaned

Tyler sighed "There's gotta be a better way to do-"

The three of us vanished and reappeared on the roof

"-this" Tyler said completing his statement before noticing our setting had changed "Uhh... What?"

I looked over and saw our Pokemon and smiled "Mawile!"

Our partners ran over to us

"Don't ever run again, we were worried!" I scolded

Mawile rolled her eyes and pointed at Deoxys

"Shiny..." I mumbled

Taylor looked over and saw Mawile's drawing of me "What's going on?"

Deoxys walked up to me and looked like he was trying to figure something out. When he looked at the twins, Deoxys relived the moment they tried to get him to safety

"Deox!" Deoxys yelled

Deoxys' right arm turned into two tendrils. The DNA Pokemon placed one of them on my forehead and the other on Mawile's. The image of giant rock flying through space appeared in mine and Mawile's mind

"What was that?" I asked

Mawile rubbed her head "Mawile"

"What happened?" Taylor worried

I thought about the image I saw "It was a-"

Out of nowhere a bright light shined from below. Carter and Danji pulled up with a huge group of soldiers. They had tracked Deoxys to the town we were hiding in

"Crud" I growled

Deoxys glared at the army and got ready to attack

"Shiny, no" I pleaded

Danji's Crobat flew up and used Venoshock. Deoxys sped in front of us and put up a large force-field to protect us. Deoxys shifted to his Speed form and flew up in the air

"Shiny!" I called out right before Crobat used Haze to cut me off "Hey!"

Deoxys looked back at us before flying off and stopped. He came zooming back and put himself in between us and the army

"He's protecting us" the twins pointed out

"Shiny" I smiled

"Come quietly or you'll be forcing my hand!" Carter announced

I couldn't explain it, but something just told me that I couldn't let Deoxys fall into the arms of these guys

"BRING IT ON!" I yelled at the army

"Suit yourself, kid!" Carter glared "Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

Carter's partner unleashed a wide blast of fire causing Deoxys changed forms again. This time it was thick, bulky version of himself. Deoxys took the attack like it was nothing. Multiple attacks came flying in but Deoxys just tucked in his huge arms and took it all. So far we've seen three different forms. The form we saw when Deoxys first emerged, which I'm assuming is his Normal mode, that slim form which is obviously used for speed, and this wall-like form, clearly for defense. Deoxys was amazing, he could shapeshift his whole body to dominate any battle

"We gotta help" I said

"Are you sure we won't get in Shiny's way?" Tyler asked

"When Shiny's protecting us, he can't fight back. Every sheild gives out eventually..." I gulped

The twins nodded and took out their Pokeballs. I looked down and saw a few soldiers making their way in the tower. When they opened the door, Misdreavus slowly floated down to their level

"What the...?" one of the men mumbled

"DREEEEEEEEEE!" Misdreavus screamed using Screech

The men covered their ears and winced in pain. Electrike made his way down and shocked our enemies while they were incapacitated. As more men made ran inside, Vigoroth and Nuzleaf swooped down and dealt with them. Mawile was standing on a ceiling beam with her arms crossed. If anyone ever made pass the second level, Mawile blasted them back down with Fairy Wind. Vibrava stayed on the roof with me. The dragonfly remained on the top of my head, waiting for my instructions. Taylor and Tyler's Pokemon were fighting off the army's Pokemon. I looked at Deoxys and came to the conclusion that if Deoxys stayed in one spot, he'd be at Carter's mercy

"Shiny, get away from here!" I called out

Deoxys just looked at me. I smiled and nodded to let him know that it was okay. Deoxys shifted to his Speed form and flew off. In the middle of the town was a long trence of water leading to what looked like a museum. Arcanine ran up with Carter to cut off Deoxys. The DNA Pokemon turned to his Normal form and got ready for anything. Arcanine got ready to attack but a sudden blast from the air stopped them. Vibrava was on my back and flying us to Deoxys' side

"Dragon Breath!" I hollered and ducked my head

Vibrava fired her attack at Carter but he and his partner jumped out of the way. They retaliated with Fire Blast

"Vibrava, now!" I ordered

"Vi!" Vibrava nodded and let go of me

When I was released, I pencil dived in the water below and Vibrava flew upward to evade the Fire Blast. Deoxys rushed into the water and came back out with me

"Thanks" I panted as he set me on solid ground

Vibrava came back down and landed on my head. Carter and I glared at each other and continued our showdown. Back at the tower, the twins were having a hard time dealing with Danji, his Crobat and the rest of the army. Skarmory was dueling off with the bat in an air battle

"Where'd Malik go?" Taylor asked

"I don't know, he just flew off" Tyler replied

"I have to hurry up here and get to him. Shiny too" Taylor said

Tyler nodded "Skarmory!"

"Skar!" Skarmory blasted Crobat with a powerful Air Cutter

In the streets, Mawile, Nuzleaf, Vigoroth, Electrike, and Misdreavus were making their way towards my location

Vigoroth looked around and stopped "Vig! Vigoroth!"

Mawile stopped and growled at the monkey "Mawile!"

The two were pointing in opposite directions and continued yelling at each other. They both thought the other was trying to go the wrong way

"Mawile!" "Vig!" Mawile and Vigoroth yelled at each other

Misdreavus whimpered and started crying "Drea!"

Mawile and Vigoroth stoped arguing and dropped their heads in shame. Electrike sighed and sat down. Nuzleaf calmed the little Ghost-type down to stop the crying. Nuzleaf then jumped up to the closest rooftop and saw some lights in the distance. The Grass-and-Dark-type figured that's where I must've been

Nuzleaf jumped back down to the others and explained what he saw "Nuzleaf"

Mawile brushed him off "Ma"

Nuzleaf tried to take charge but Mawile wouldn't go for it. Vigoroth came in saying he wanted to lead causing the three of them to break out in a fight. Electrike stepped back so that he wouldn't get caught up in the stupidity. Misdreavus started crying again

Mawile had enough and separated everyone "Mawile! Ma..."

My Pokemon had calmed down and decided to trust Nuzleaf's judgement. He turned out to be right when they came up at the museum I was in front of. Nuzleaf tried to brag but Mawile and Vigoroth played it off that they didn't know what he was talking about. A bunch of Carter's vans pulled up. Luckily, I saw my team running up

"Mawile, Flash Cannon! Nuzleaf, Razor Leaf!" I yelled

My Pokemon's attacks countered out the assault that was being aimed at us. Deoxys flew up to the top of the museum. When I saw Arcanine follow him up I had Vibrava take me up as well. Mawile grabbed my leg as we flew upward and let go when we were at the top. Deoxys kept changing back-and-forth to avoid being hurt by Arcanine's attacks

"Mawile, Vibrava, Dragon Flash!" I called out

The two fired their Flash Cannon-Dragon Breath combo. Arcanine unleashed a powerful Fire Blast. The attacks collided and exploded seconds later. The roof was highly damaged and started to fall. I looked down and saw that there were people inside the building

"What?!" Carter gasped

"No!" I cried

Deoxys quickly rushed down. He proceeded to let out a telekenetic wave to stop the falling debris and save the people

"Everybody out, go!" I hollered

The people that were in the building rushed outside to safety. Carter stopped Arcanine's assault, looking at how worried I was and how Deoxys saved the people

Carter kept his eyes on us "Hm..."

My team and I went into the museum and moved anything that would've hit Deoxys when the sheild was lowered

"You okay, Shiny?" I asked

Deoxys nodded. Carter made his way down causing my team to get on the offensive

"Wait" Carter said as he put his hands up

"Hold up, guys" I told my Pokemon

"Deoxys saved those people. When you saw that they were about to..." Carter paused for a moment "You're not my enemy, are you?"

"No, I'm not. And neither is Shiny" I answered

Carter looked at Deoxys and slowly walked up to us. He stood there for a second and held out his hand

"I'm sorry. I was wrong" Carter admitted

I smiled and shook the man's hand "Water under the bridge"

Carter said he would call off the attack immediately. That made me smile but the second we walked out, some kind of energy band flew at us and restained Deoxys

"Hey!" I gasped

"Ma" Mawile growled

Danji walked up and smirked "Gotcha now"

"Danji" Carter mumbled

"Sir! You got the suspect. Good job" Danji saluted

"You don't understand. I'm calling off the mission. We were wrong!" Carter explained

"Oh?" Danji asked

"Deoxys and this young man don't wish any harm on anyone" Carter announced

I tried to pulled the band off of Deoxys but it shocked me "Ah!"

"Remove that thing, now!" Carter demanded

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir" Danji refused

All of the soldiers were clearly confused. I was looking around and noticed something

"Where are my friends?" I glared

Danji smirked and tapped the side of the van I was held in earlier. I concluded that the army overwhelmed the twins and they were captured

"Surrender" Danji demanded

"Make me!" I yelled

"Better yet, I'll make _him_ " Danji smirked and pressed the button on a his watch

Deoxys was electrocuted by his restraint

"Stop! Stop!" I begged "Okay... You win, just stop"

Danji had the soldiers apprehend my team and me. They put Deoxys in some kind of containment field for transportaion. When they opened the doors to the van I saw that it was empty

"H-Hey... There's no one in there! Where are my friends?!" I yelled

"They're not in there? My mistake" Danji shrugged

I growled "You...!"

"Danji, stop this!" Carter told his underling

"Sir, you can drop the act. We got 'em" Danji smiled

"That's an order!" Carter yelled

"You're serious" Danji mumbled and glared "Men! Arrest this traitor!"

"What?!" Carter gasped

The soldiers figured that Carter had betrayed them and cuffed him and Arcanine as well. We were all thrown in the van

"This is absurd!" Carter called out

"Hey! I ain't done with you!" I lunged at the door just as they closed it so I ended up flying face-first into it "Ow..."

My Pokemon and me kept slamming ourselves into the door to try and get it open. I asked Carter what their plan for Deoxys was but he said they were just planning to contain him until they figured out what he came here for. The vehicle that was holding Deoxys drove in an opposite direction of us

"Where are they going?" I asked

"I don't know" Carter said

"Great... Just great. We're captured, the twins are missing, and Shiny's being taken to who knows where" I complained "Any ideas?"

"...Hope" Carter mumbled

 _((Part Three is right around the corner, folks. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	3. Chapter 3

_((Quick Recap: Malik battled Carter alongside Deoxys and earned the respect of the man. Danji then showed up and tricked Malik's group in getting captured again))_

We had returned to the base in the desert and Danji had Carter and I separated from our Pokemon. I saw the lab we were in before. It looked completely trashed

"I like what you've done with the place" I smirked

"Quiet" Danji grumbled

Crobat kept glaring at me causing me to stick my tongue out at the bat. With one of the monitars that still worked, Danji had one of the scientists pull up an image of outer space. Danji explained that one of their satellites received data of an asteroid heading towards the planet. I then remembered what Deoxys was trying to tell me earlier

"What does Shiny have to do about this?" I asked myself

"Danji, I still don't understand. Why are you doing all of this?" Carter asked

"Sir, don't you understand what we have in our possession? The amount of energy we can take from Deoxys is limitless" Danji smiled

"You're tryna use Shiny as a battery? For what?!" I yelled

A grin crossed Danji's face "You'll see"

In a holding cell, Mawile, Arcanine and the rest of my Pokemon were under heavy security. Mawile, Nuzleaf, and Arcanine were carefully looking around for anything that would help them escape, Vigoroth was relentlessly trying to bite out his restraints, Electrike was calmly glaring at the guards as sparks flew off of his body, and Vibrava was trying to keep Misdreavus from crying. Back in the lab, Carter noticed how calm I was remaining

"You're not nervous?" Carter asked

"Nah. I have a plan" I answered

"Care to share?" Carter wondered

"Nope" I smirked

Danji walked over "It's time"

Carter and I were taken to distant spot were there was a tall antenna-like machine. When we got closer, I saw Deoxys attached to the machine. He tried his best get loose. All of the soldiers called out their Pokemon and had them use Electric-type moves to get Deoxys to stop fighting

I growled "You..."

Danji made his way to the top of the antenna and pressed a button. The machine started changing. It took the shape of some kind of laser. Danji explained that the asteroid heading for us was large enough to destroy everything without any issue, so he was going to used Deoxys' power to destroy it first

"That's it?! Then why all of this?!" Carter yelled

"Yeah, why are you doing this?! We could help!" I followed up

"I don't need anyone's help. If I do this, with Deoxys' power and my brains, the world will fall to my knees!" Danji laughed

I groaned "You're one of _those_ "

"I think it's time you put that plan of yours in motion" Carter said to me

"Relax, it's already in motion" I explained

Danji said we had some time before the asteroid came into range so he just bragged about himself. Back at the base, Mawile and Arcanine were still trying to think of a plan of escape. When they heard a commotion outside of the cell, they saw the guards were all out cold. Taylor and her team walked up

"There you are" Taylor smiled

Minun took the keys off one of the guards and unlocked everyone's cuffs. My Pokemon tried to run out as fast as possible but Taylor stopped them. Mawile put up a fight but was put to shame when she was outvoted and forced to listen to the female twin. Back at my location, Carter and I were shackled to the bottom of the machine so we couldn't do anything. Danji was at the top with the controls and announced that the asteroid was closing in on us. Deoxys winced as the laser began to charge up. When I looked up, I could just barely see the giant rock heading in our direction. It looked a lot bigger than it did in the vision Deoxys showed me. It took up the whole sky and I still couldn't see the whole thing. Danji sat in a chair and grabbed what looked like a steering wheel of sorts. The machine built up energy and fired a large beam. The laser blasted off a decent sized chunk of the asteroid but in reality, due to the size of the rock, it didn't do much. Danji glared and pulled a lever so the next blast would be more powerful

"Malik. Plan. Now?" Carter grumbled

"Wait for it..." I said and looked at Deoxys "Hang in there, Shiny"

Danji kept blasting away at the space rock trying to make some headway but he wasn't getting far. The ground started to shake and there was a dust cloud coming at us

"It's about time" I smirked

Tyler and his team were charging at Danji's machine with a bunch of people and their Pokemon. They were from the town with the clocktower

"What the..." Carter mumbled

"That-a boy! RIght on time!" I laughed

"This was your plan?!" Carter gasped

"Yeah, don't you get it? Since my friends were never caught, I knew that they'd come for us. But they knew that they'd need an army to fight an army, so all we had to do was be patient" I explained

Carter had nothing to say "Uhh..."

Danji saw his soldiers weren't doing anything "Don't just stand there, you idiots, go!"

Danji's army attacked Tyler's army. As the fighting started, Tyler sneaked passed them to get to me

"How did you manage this?" Carter asked

"They're really good people, all I said was that my friend was being held hostage by a mad man. But now I see that I shoulda said the mad man's sidekick" Tyler explained

"It's cool. He's on our side" I smiled as Tyler released us

When we were set free I instantly started climbing the machine. I reached the top and started fighting Danji

"You little..." Danji growled

"This thing is hurting Shiny!" I yelled

"It's us or that thing! I'm choosing us!" Danji replied

"There's another way! If you keep draining Shiny's energy like that he'll die! Stop this!" I demanded

Danji threw me into the control panel and my hand accidentally hit a button causing the force against Deoxys to skyrocket. Deoxys yelled in pain as more of his energy was forced out of him

"Shiny!" I gasped

I tried to turn off the machine but I had no idea what I was doing. As I was in the middle of freaking out, a bright laser came in and blew off a chunk of the machine. Danji's Crobat came in to save his trainer as the machine slanted to the side

"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell

Vibrava swooped in and caught me before I hit the ground

"Vibrava?!" I gasped

"Vi!" the dragonfly smiled

Vibrava put me on the ground and the rest of my team came up to me

"Guys!" I smiled

Deoxys was just barely consious, luckliy Mawile's Flash Cannon damaged the machine enough to shut it down. I was about to make my way back up to Deoxys but when a massive Hyper Beam cut me off, my team and I were blown back a few yards. Danji walked up with Crobat and threw out both a Mightyena and a Crawdaunt and glared at me. He said that he couldn't do anything if I was in the way so he'd have to take me out first. He went on to say that if he hurried he could do some quick repairs and finish off the asteroid. I told my Pokemon to hold him as Mawile and I climbed what was left of the laser. Danji's team was tough, they weren't making it easy for my Pokemon. I reached Deoxys and tried to release him of his restaints but they were too sturdy. Crobat flew up to us and fired a Poison Sting but Mawile, being a Steel-type, block the attack and made fun of the bat. Mawile drew Crobat away so I wouldn't be interrupted again. I picked up a piece of scrap metal and tried to break Deoxys' shackles. Back on the ground, Arcanine had returned to Carter and was getting ready to square off with Danji and Crawdaunt. Arcanine used Extreme Speed on Crawdaunt but the crab took the hit and stopped Acranine in his tracks. Taylor had caught up with everyone as well and said that she went through the army's database and found something important. Back on the still crumbling machine, I managed to break off one of the bands holding Deoxys' arm down. I tried to keep Deoxys awake but he was slowly slipping away

"Shiny, I'm gonna get you out of here, you have to stay awake, okay?" I pleaded

"De..." Deoxys slowly nodded

Mawile was still keeping Crobat at bay but was pushed to the edge. When Crobat saw that Mawile was struggling to keep her balance, the bat headbutted her right off the machine. Skarmory caught my partner and put her on the ground. Crobat came back over to me and began charging up for a Hyper Beam. Deoxys saw this before I did and used his power to throw me aside so I wouldn't get hit

"What was that..." I gasped when I saw Crobat getting ready to fire "No... Shiny!"

Just as Crobat fired his attack, I jumped in front of the blast to protect my friend. The beam exploded on contact

"MALIK!" Taylor and Tyler screamed

Carter gasped "No..."

As I fell out of the sky, Deoxys mustered the last of if his strength and blew the machine apart with an intense telekinetic pulse. Deoxys flew down and caught me before I hit the ground. The twins and the Pokemon rushed over to me. I was completely motionless

Tears poured out of Taylor's eyes "No...! No, Malik, please!"

"He can't... He just can't..." Tyler mumbled and fell to his knees

Tyler and Taylor's Pokemon whimpered and cried as mine just stood there wide-eyed. Mawile's hands shook as she slowly grabbed my hand and waited for me to react. When I didn't, my Pokemon, excluding Mawile, started to cry. Mawile squeezed my hand and started to growl. Danji and his Pokemon stood there and didn't make a sound. It was his plan to get rid of me but it still felt wrong

Mawile slowly looked over her shoulder and shot a demonic glare at Danji "Mawile..!"

Mawile let go of my hand and slowly walked in Danji's direction. Nuzleaf and Vigoroth wiped their tears away and walked alongside my partner. Electrike was about to join them but he stayed to try to comfort Vibrava and Misdreavus. Danji saw the look in my Pokemons' eyes and ordered his Pokemon to attack. When Mightyena shot forward, Vigoroth simply swung his arm and the hound was sent flying to the side

"What?!" Danji gasped "Crawdaunt!"

Crawdaunt rushed at the three but Nuzleaf easily grabbed the crab and threw it out of the way. Crobat got in between my Pokemon and Danji and growled. Crobat flew at Mawile at full speed but my partner's fist shot forward and dug in Crobat's face. Crobat didn't even go anywhere, he just fell to the ground. Danji became terrified. Mawile swung her horns around and started gathering energy, Nuzleaf's leaf began to glow as he did the same, and Vigoroth's claws grew longer and got incredibly sharper. Danji backed up and fell backwards. He begged the Pokemon to not do what they were thinking

"Are they..." Tyler mumbled

A part of Taylor was tempted to let the furious Pokemon do what they wanted but she had to stop them. She knew that isn't what I'd want them to do. Before she could even get a word out Deoxys hollered out causing everyone to look at him. Deoxys layed me on the ground and placed his hand on my chest. My entire body let out a bright light green glow

"What's Shiny doing?" Taylor asked

"He's using Recover" Tyler answered

When the glowing stopped, Deoxys stood up and stepped away from. Taylor watched me closely and saw my hand twitch

"He's..." Taylor gasped as tears fell from her eyes

I coughed and slowly opened my eyes "Guys..."

The twins quickly pulled me into a hug "Malik!"

Danji was panting and sweating on the ground. My Pokemon ran over and nearly smothered me back to my previous state

"Ah! What are you doing?! Stop!" I begged and saw my whole team was crying "Uhh... What happened?"

Tyler scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat "Well... you sort've-"

Without warning, something fell from the sky and crashed into the ground

"Whoa!" everyone gasped

We looked up and saw multiple pieces of the asteroid raining down from the sky. I yelled for everyone to get out of the way. Personally, I knew in a short while that wouldn't mean anything but it was the only thing I could think of. I looked around and noticed something was missing

"Hey, where's Shiny?" I asked

Taylor looked around and pointed upward "Up there!"

Deoxys was floating in the sky looking at the approaching asteroid

"What is he... Shiny, what are you doing?!" I hollered

Deoxys glowed and changed forms but this time it was different than before. He had three horns, sharp tendrils for arms, and spikes on his knees

"What form is that for?" Tyler asked

"I'll get back to you on that" I responded

As more meteors fell down, Deoxys rushed at them and broke them apart with quick and effective strikes

"Fighting... I'm gonna go ahead and say that form is Shiny's Attack mode" I smiled

Deoxys flew off in the sky but stopped before going too far. He turned around and looked at me

"Shiny..." I mumbled

Deoxys turned back to the sky and flew off with great speed. He disappeared from our sight

"Will he be okay?" Taylor worried

"He has to be" I nodded

Deoxys flew up to asteroid but he was an insect compared to the rock. Deoxys flew up to the rock and started attacking it but he wasn't getting far. Deoxys charged up and unleashed a massive Hyper Beam. When the asteroid cracked open, pressurized air blasted out and damaged Deoxys heavily. The DNA Pokemon took it and flew around the rock, firing multiple Hyper Beams. Deoxys was starting to make some progess but he soon noticed that the asteroid wasn't too far from the planet. Back on the ground, I was in the same spot Deoxys left me in

"Malik, come on!" Tyler called out

I remained still "It's okay. Nothing's gonna happen. Shiny can do it"

My Pokemon stood beside me, the twins with their teams remained by me as well, and Carter sat on the ground with Arcanine next to him

"So much much stress... I'm getting too old for this" Carter sighed

In space, Deoxys was blown back by more released air. That blow was more effective than the last one causing the jewel on Deoxys' chest to crack. He noticed this but continued his assault. He kept attacking and actually managed to reduce the asteroid to a much smaller size but was exhausted. He knew one more good strike could get the job done. Deoxys backed away and surrounded himself with concentrated energy. When the asteroid got close enough, Deoxys flew at it with an enormous Giga Impact. At the last second, Deoxys remembered the nice moments with the us. The pleasing memories fueled the power in Deoxys' attack. Deoxys collided with asteroid and lit up the sky. The impact was strong enough that everyone on the ground could feel the force of the blast

"Such power..." Carter mumbled

When the light dimmed down, I was finally able to see the sky

"It's gone..." I said

"Shiny did it!" the twins smiled

All of the Pokemon cheered. I kept my eyes on the sky and waited for Deoxys to come back

"Come on... Come on..." I gulped

I focused my eyes and saw something falling from the sky. When it crashed, I ran to the smoking crater with everyone right behind me. I saw an orb in the center of it

"It's Shiny!" I gasped

I slid down the hole and carefully held the sphere. I noticed that it had a large crack in it

Danji slowly walked up to the crater "That's Deoxys' heart. If it shatters, Deoxys will die"

"No... he can't!" Taylor whimpered

"That machine from earlier! Can it fix it?" Tyler asked thinking back to when Deoxys woke up the first time

"It won't do any good" Danji answered

"Well think of something! Deoxys saved us!" Carter yelled

Mawile and the rest of my Pokemon growled and went at Danji. When he tried to run, Vigoroth tackled him. Mawile walked up and was about to take out her anger

"Hold it! All of you!" I called out

My team froze in their tracks. If I concentrated, I could feel a fading trace of life. I held out the orb in my left hand and the palm of my right hand glowed light blue

"What is that?" Carter asked

"Malik's specialty" Tyler smirked

"Aura" Taylor smiled

"I'm sorry?" Carter blinked

"Life energy. He's not the best at it but he's learning. Slowly but surely" Tyler explained

I placed my right hand on the orb and transfered to my hurt friend. At first I was rejected but I did it it again. I focused and added more energy. There was a blinding light and and crater got even bigger. I was sent flying back and the orb levitated in the air. Deoxys reformed and stood tall

"Shiny!" I smiled

"I don't believe it..." Danji mumbled

"Incredible" Carter said

"Told you" Tyler smirked

I ran up to the Pokemon and laughed "You saved us, I'm returning the favor"

Deoxys nodded and patted my head

"Hey!" I laughed

Danji noticed no one had their eyes on him and made a break for it. Deoxys teleported in front of him and pinned him to a tree with telekinesis. Carter announced that he would throw Danji in their base's holding cell for questioning

"Before you do that, I have a question for our host" I said

"By all means" Carter nodded

I walked in front of Danji and looked him in the eye "That laser of yours. It wasn't something you could throw together at the last minute. I'm assuming it took some time to rig up. How did you know Shiny was going to be here to power it?"

"He didn't" Taylor announced "I went through their database back at their HQ and found out that he had been tracking the asteroid for months. It said he had preformed multiple tests but couldn't find a strong enough power source"

"I designed the laser months ago and finished a few weeks ago" Danji confessed knowing he had nothing left to lose "And when Deoxys showed up, I saw it as an opportunity. If I single-handedly saved the world... I don't know"

I nodded and walked away. Carter apprehended Danji and his Pokemon. I thanked the man for his help and he apologized one more time for our first encounter. I promised him it was okay just before he left with his army. Tyler thanked the town's people for fighting and they said it all worked out for everyone. The only ones who were left were my group and Deoxys

"Shiny. Thanks for everything. And sorry for getting you mixed up in all of this" I bowed

The DNA Pokemon looked at me one last time and floated into the air. He turned around and flew out of sight

"Ya know, back at the clock tower, Shiny showed me a vision of the asteroid. And that was before we knew anything about it. Do you think Shiny intentionally came here to save us? I mean, not us specifically but the whole world" I wondered

"Who knows?" Tyler shrugged

"Honestly, I'm just happy that for whatever reason, Shiny came here. And we're all still here because of that" Taylor smiled

"Yeah. Think we'll see him again?" I asked

"No doubt" the twins nodded

We rested up for the rest of the day and got back on the road

 _((Sorry about taking forever to put this up. I got a new job and the second I get off, I pass out. I'll try and work around that so I can continue doing what I love. Thanks for reading!))_


End file.
